


Ginger Snap

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [3]
Category: Ginger Fish - Fandom, John5 - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Can I call you Ginger Snap!? Explicit Content





	Ginger Snap

**Author's Note:**

> One Shots   
> These are also posted on Wattpad. I decided to separate the stories here based on characters, where as in Wattpad they are all under the same title “Slipping Away”   
> My username is @grilledcheese there.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and loved!
> 
> Thanks for checking out my work.
> 
> Thank you to all the writers here, I read your stories and that inspired me to start writing again, and to pick up fanfics as a place to write for fun. I hope you all enjoy my work. :)

"Hey babe! I'm home." Ginger called as he came into the house. John ran down the stairs to greet him. "Hey baby, you have a good day?"  
Ginger wrapped his arms around John and breathed in his scent. "Mmm, it's better now." He ran his hands over Johns body causing him to hum. "Seems like you might have missed me?" John teased him.  
"Of course I missed you. We're in different bands now. I hardly ever see you." Ginger said placing tender kisses on his lips in between sentences.  
"Well, we're together now and neither of us are on tour for a few weeks. What do you say we plan a trip?" John gleefully offered.  
Both men sat down at the computer and thought of destinations. Several hours had passed but they'd finally settled on a location. "Alright, our flight leaves the day after tomorrow." John said standing and stretching out his muscles. He extended a hand to Ginger who did the same. The sound of bones popping was the only sound in the room. Ginger blushed. "Not as young as I used to be and my bones have had a rough life traveling with Manson!" He said with laugh. John wrapped him in a hug. "Just no more neck braces and you should be fine. Come on my ooold man, let's go to bed."  
"You want to start our vacation early?" Ginger giggled  
With a smirk and an evil eye, John turned his head to look at Ginger. "If you can make it up the stairs before I fall asleep!" He teased. With that Ginger bounded up the stairs and tackled his lover with kisses leading him backwards into the bedroom collapsing them onto the bed. "Better go easy on me, you know easily my old bones will break!" Ginger said with his mouth still against Johns lips. John reached his arms around Gingers body and tossed him to the bed. "If I break you, do I get to call you Ginger Snap!?" John said the last part in his most effeminately dramatic voice snapping his fingers as he said it.  
"Get over here and fuck me. You snapped this Ginger a long time ago!" Ginger replied in a similar voice.  
Both men were stripped of their clothes in no time, their hard sexes grinding against one another. Ravenous moans filled the room.  
Ginger pulled back from his lover and looked him deeply in the eyes. "So, you ever gonna stick it in?" He said very seriously but with a smirk. John burst into laughter at this statement and began lubing his cock. "Here I thought you were gonna say something sweet and romantic!" With that he thrust full force inside his lover causing his back to arch and screams to leave his throat. His hands gripped the sheets and his head tossed from side to side as his lover slowly went in and out letting his lover adjust. Once he could tell he was comfortable and enjoying it he sped up his rhythm. On hand on his lovers chest the other hoisting one of his legs up into the air letting his calf rest on his shoulder. "Oh God! Johnny! Nnnnnnnug... you fuck so fucking good!"  
"You take my cock so fucking good! You're so tight." John gasped back at his lover. With every thrust he hit Gingers spot causing him to shriek in pleasure snaking his hand down to his own cock he started stroking. "Mmmm baby, you look so hot rubbing yourself full of my cock." "I'm gonna cum soon babe!" Ginger breathed hastily. "I'm getting close baby, cum for me! Please cum for me!" John pleaded. A few more thrusts and Gingers hot release spurted out of him like a fountain. Some of it hitting Johns chest. John moved his hand that rested on Gingers chest and played with the seed on his lovers stomach. He rubbed it's warmth all over Ginger, moaning at the feeling and the sight of his lovers body glistening from his own pleasure. He pulled out of him just as he began to cum, and let go on his lovers stomach adding to the mess. He began rubbing it into his skin. "You look damn sexy covered in our lust!" He said naughtily. "I feel damn sexy covered in us."  
John lowered his body to his lovers and kissed him. They shared a heated make out session before John pulled himself off of him. Their body's kinda glued together you could hear them peeling away.  
He extended a hand to Ginger. "Let's go shower and start packing Mr. Snap." "You didn't break me." Ginger said teasingly. "Oh, I bet something pops when you get off of this bed. I didn't hold that leg in place for nothing!" Ginger slid off the bed. "Pop" Ginger blushed, as his knees popped as he stood. "Fine call me snap, but I'm not broken!" John planted a kiss on his lips and smiled. "I'll still love you, and make love to you, as long as we're able. Even when we're actually old and wrinkly. If my dick works, it's only getting hard for you!" "Well John, that's the nicest thing you've ever said!" Ginger replied sarcastically. He swatted John on the ass following him to shower. "I love you.... Ginga Snap!" John said the last part quickly jumping into the shower hiding his ass from his lover to avoid another smack. Both men were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. They held each other in a slightly sticky embrace as the water fell over their bodys.


End file.
